Escape to Brazil
by BattGirl
Summary: CHAPTER 1 EDITED! He thought he could escape from it all by running away. He was wrong. Raimundo has left the Temple again to Brazil, and isnt comming back. That is, unless the other monks have to say anything about it. Full sum inside. Rated T for charat


AN: Hey everyone, I'm back! So get this, I'm re-writing this whole fic! Yeah, I was reading this again I thought it was bad. I didn't plan it properly and so it got messed up later in the other chapters. Well I'll update you guys more in the 2nd chapter. Oh, make sure to check my profile page with more info/updates!

--------------------------

The night was cool in the Xiaolin Temple. Hundreds of stars were gazing upon the quiet temple. All who were in it, were soundly asleep. That is, except for one young monk. A tall figure walked towards the vault which carried the mystical objects, called Shen Gon Wu. Using his element, he softly pushed the three bells which opened to vault's door with their sound. Quietly, so he wouldn't wake anyone up, he went down the steps, looking for what he came for. When he got what he wanted, he silently called out "Golden Tiger Claws!" he made a portal in the middle of the air, jumped in and was gone.

-------------------------------  
"Friends, awaken!" a loud voice called.

A small boy with an unusual big head ran across the sleeping quarters yelling, waking up the Dragons of Fire and Earth.

"Pipe down Omi, were awake already!" a girl shouted.

"Yeah partner, what's the matter?" A boy with a Texan accent asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"The Golden Tiger Claws and the Sword of the Storm are gone!" Omi exclaimed still running like it was the end of the world. Omi did tend to over exaggerate with these things. Just then Master Fung came in the quarters.

"Young Monks, why all the yelling for-?" he started to ask, but Omi slammed right into him, interrupting him.

"Master Fung, both the Golden Tiger Claws and the Sword of the Storm are gone!" Omi answered quickly. Omi rubbed his aching head.

Master Fung eyes were open wide opened at how fast Omi spoke.

"Uh- Well shall we go to investigate in vault?" Fung asked. The monks nodded their heads and raced to the vault.

------------------------------------

"Jeez you guys would it kill you to put a lock or something on this thing" Dojo the dragon asked while slithering into the vault

Master Fung walked opened the floor that lead down to the vault to see what else was gone. Fortunately for them, nothing else was gone. While walking up the stairs Master Fung calmly said:

"Need not to worry, for nothing else is gone. Master Fung told the others that nothing else was gone.

"That's good. Besides why worry about the Sword of the Storm? Raimundo always carries it around with him" Dojo explained.

"By the way, where is he?" The boy with the Texan accent asked.

"Clay, I bet he's still sleeping" the girl said irritated "Master Fung want me to get him?" she asked .

"Yes Kimiko please do, he might know where the Tiger Claws are at" Kimiko nodded and walked out the room. She jogged towards Raimundo's room, stopping at the door.

"Rai you there?" Kimiko called knocking on the door. "Raimundo, wake up." No one answered. Kimiko pressed her ear on his door in hope to hear him snore, or something. She heard nothing, and shook her head in disappointment. With that she kicked the door open, ripping the door made out in paper in shreds.

"Master Fung isn't going to be happy about that…" she thought to herself

she thought to herself 

Kimiko walked into the room only to see that Raimundo was not there. His bed was un-done, sheets all over the place, there was some of his monk robes and some other junk on the floor .All that was normal, since Raimundo was a messy person when it came to his room. . Kimiko was not alarmed by this, until she noticed his window was opened.

"Where he'd run off too now?" she asked herself, now a little bit worried.

Ever since Raimundo returned to the Temple after betraying Master Fung and his friends, Raimundo would usually run off without notice. He'd be gone for a while and return, or incase there was a new Shen Gong Wu to be found, so they never worried about him that much. Though the only problem they had was that they never know where he would go to, they always try to ask him , but he wouldn't tell them. It's as if he didn't trust them, and they didn't trust him. Which was true, especially for Omi who doesn't trust him, no matter what.

He doesn't trust Raimundo because he betrayed the temple. Why would he? Who would trust that _"_backstabbing selfish fool_"?_ As Omi had once said , not realizing that Raimundo was right there, hearing his insults to him.

So that was that.

Raimundo didn't trust them, and they didn't trust him either.

Kimiko looked down to her feet and saw a paper next to her left shoe. She picked it up and read it to herself.

Heading out for a walk, don't worry I'll be back. Oh, and I took the Golden Tiger Claws and the Sword of the Storm, so don't freak if you cant find them, that goes for you Omi. Be back later. Maybe.

Raimundo.

Kimiko folded the note and dashed out of Raimundo's room heading towards her friends and Master Fung.

"Why in the world would he need to Golden Tiger Claws if he's going out for a "walk"?" she thought . Kimiko stop running when she entered the vault.

"Master Fung, I think Raimundo has run away, but for real this time"

(A/N) End of Chapter one, Introduction.


End file.
